


The one with the muffins

by TragicAlchemist



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alcohol, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Sexual innuendos, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlchemist/pseuds/TragicAlchemist
Summary: You get into trouble by a couple muffins, which leads to a funny and crazy day in the Avengers Tower, Bucky has to take care of you. (Based on an episode from "Freaks and Geeks", when Lindsay smokes weed for first time and she gets completely stoned).





	The one with the muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, I'm sorry if it some characters are OOC, I hope to get better with practice. I thought it would be funny to see the reader in this kind of situation, and how the others avengers would react. I hope you like it, oh! and english is not my first language, so I started to write to practice too, thanks, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: mention of drug use, cursing, sexual innuendos, alcohol consumption and the rest is fluff.

All started with some innocent muffins or so they seemed. You woke up hungry looking to have a nice breakfast, finding Bucky in the kitchen.

"Hey doll" he said with a sly smile, he got close hugging you and kissing your forehead. This put an smile on your face "Hey handsome!" you answered, kissing him on the cheek. "You already had breakfast?" you asked him looking disappointed noticing he was about to leave the room.

"Yeah, I'm training with Steve and Sam today..." he looked at your pouting. "Don't give me that look doll, I had to get up early today, by the way you sleep a lot!" He chuckled as you smacked him on his flesh arm.

"Yeah well, I need more hours of sleep, I'm not naturally beautiful as you are" he just rolled his eyes at your answer.

"Look who's talking, everyone thinks you're hot and you know it, so drop that lame excuse" He said, kissing you on the lips this time. You lost yourself in the sensation, whining as you felt him ending the kiss. "See you later beautiful", he said with a sweet smile, and left the room.

You stood there with a goofy smile on your face. It had been almost a year since Bucky and you started dating, at first he was very quiet, so you thought he didn't liked you. But with time, you found your way to his heart and before everyone knew you two started to get more close and became great friends, at first everyone teased you but deep down they were happy with the situation, especially Steve, probably he was the main supporter on your relationship.

The growling on your stomach brought you back to reality, opening the fridge to consider your options you almost screamed in excitement when at the sight of a plate with blueberry muffins. Taking one, then another one and some orange juice. You noticed something in the taste, but eat them anyway, still shaking the sleep of your body and too hungry to mind.

 

Almost an hour later you started to feel kind of weird, a little dizzy but not having idea what could be the cause. Walking into the living room you saw that Sam, Bucky, Steve, Clint and Nat were watching TV, while Tony and Bruce were playing chess. Bucky saw you first, getting up at the sight of you.

"Hey doll, I was lookin-" he cut himself when he saw your face, watery and red eyes, clumsy walking...something wasn't right here he thought. "What- are you okay?" he came close, with his hand on your cheek he examined your eyes trying to figure out what was going on. You took him by surprise jumping in his arms.

"Bucky! I've miss you...my beefcake boyfriend!" This brought the others attention, looking up at you two.

"Wooah! you're so hot! ...Have I told you that?" you said laughing way too loud while wrapping his ass with both hands. He was gaping at you with wide eyes, It took him time to react, startled by your boldness, especially in front of everyone. The others were laughing, exchanging amused looks and watching like it was an episode of their favorite sitcom, Steve was still in shock, having no clue of what was happening. Bucky felt the stares on you two, taking your hands in his and looking at your eyes "sweetheart, what are you doing?" he mumbled trying to ignore Clint's whistling and Sam making kissing noises, they were clearly amused with the scene. "Get a room you two!" said Tony faking annoyance, but having way too much fun teasing you.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, it was pretty hilarious, until he recognized by your expression and understood why you were acting like this, Tony notice his wide eyes, which made him look back at you and with a shock expression of sudden realization.

"Dammit kid! No you didn't..." he said too loud without noticing, now all eyes on him.

"What do you mean?" said Steve.

"You know what's going on, what did you do to her?!" said Bucky getting angry, now everyone waiting for Tony to explain.

Without looking at them, he tried to find the words to explain why you were acting...well, crazy. "I think Y/N might had eat something...umm".

"Spit it out Stark!" said Bucky already pissed with his rambling.

"She's stoned" he blurted out. which made everyone look at him in disbelief, a big "WHAT?!" from Sam could be heard at the background.

"Wha- what are you talking about?!" Bucky asked clearly not sure what he meant.

"She's high, loaded, doped, wasted, spaced out..."

Bruce intervened realizing Bucky didn't understand "he's trying to say that Y/N is under drugs effects, cannabis to be more precise".

Everyone was too focused on the discussion that no one notice that you were now on the table and about to strip yourself (apparently forgetting where you were), Bucky and Nat came on time to stop you.

"Honey you don't want to do that" said Nat trying not to laugh but failing.

"But is too hot in here! don't you feel hot?! man! I have to get out of here!" you shouted stumbling out of the living room.

"Y/N wait!" Bucky looking at you and back to Tony "YOU! YOU GAVE DRUGS TO MY GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bucky was screaming at him, and about to punch him, Steve and Sam stopped him.

"She didn't suppose to eat it! I-..., ok, I thought it would be fun to put some in the muffin mix and well, I made some FOR ME! and then I left them in the fridge last night!". Everyone went silent, Bucky was too worried for you right now, he ran in your search, he could beat up Tony later.

The living room went in an awkward silence, just broke it by Sam. "So...are we not going to talk about the fact that Tony was baking muffins last night? seriously? no one, just me?"

 

Bucky reached you on the hall "Y/N wait, hey wait, doll where are you going?" he notice you were in panic, and shaking a little.

"Bucky, I have to get out of here, I don't like this place, is freaking me...out!" you said, looking at him and then to the wall, like if walls had ears, Bucky's anger disappeared at this, this was really comical, you always had been the funny one but this was something he haven't seen before.

"Doll, hey it's ok, look at me, look, I think is better if you lie down for a while..." he was in the middle of the sentence when you ran away.

"Run Bucky! this place is gonna explode!!! hurry!" you said running pretty fast but not fast enough for the super solider, he quickly got a hold of you.

"Y/N we're going to be fine, now listen to me, don't run away again ok?" you stared at him with a confused expression, like if he was saying something too hard to understand.

"I have to eat, I'm hungry!" you answered him letting your head rest in his chest, he rolled his eyes but chuckled "I'll get you something to eat, go and lie down, come on" he kissed you on the top or your head and then he headed to the kitchen.

 

Steve was still scolding Tony, he was so done with this.

"That was so irresponsible Tony, it could have been really dangerous!"- Tony now opening the fridge to check how many of his pot muffins had survived.

"Relax Cap, she just had two, see? she'll be fine...well in four of five hours...yeah, she'll be fine". As funny as it was they were a little worried for her.

"I'm gonna check on her" said Nat.

"I'm going too" said Steve.

"You know what? why don't we all go?!" Tony said, throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes.

 

With the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y. they found you and Bucky on the terrace, you were lying on one of the couches half asleep, it was almost night and Bucky managed to calm you down, he had wrapped a blanket around your shoulders. He was sitting next to you, when the others came and took the other two couches. Nat and Steve approached you two.

"She's better, well, at least she's not running away in a panic anymore" said Bucky before they could ask something. The amazing view from the terrace, the chilly night and the sounds of the city below you made the time fly by.

"This is quite nice! we should do this more often" Sam said smiling, he and Clint had brought some beers and started playing cards.

"Come here or give drugs to Y/N?" asked Clint chuckling, getting a disapproving look from everyone and Bucky clenching his fist, which made his smile disappear completely.

"Too soon? ok sorry" he said looking down.

"Why Tony does drugs?" you said like as if making a very deep question.

"Because he's pathetic, unhappy and idiot" Bucky answered making everyone laugh except for you, taking this conversation way too serious.

"Yeah... hey, maybe we all are unhappy...wha- what if this is a dream? and is not even our dream... but it's Tony's dream" you said sitting up and staring at Tony that was now sleeping in the couch in front of you.

"Maybe we're just existing in his mind, and all of sudden he'll wake up to go throw up his beer in the toilet and we'll be...gone, forever..." you said with wide eyes. Sudden realization hit you. "What would happen to us if he wakes up?!" you asked now desperately without taking your eyes of him "it'll be over..." you declared nodding your head.

Your dramatic tone just made everyone burst into laughter, even Steve and Bruce couldn't help it, you had no idea Sam had been filming the scene the whole time trying to stable the cell phone in his hand because he couldn't stop laughing.

"This is gold!" both, him and Clint were enjoying this too much, they were like children. Steve and Nat just rolled their eyes at them. Steve and Clint stood up getting close to Tony.

"Guys what are you doing!?" you asked starting to panic all over again.

"We're gonna wake him up" answered Steve with playful smile.

"NO! please, B-Bucky stop them, please! we're gonna die!" you begged your boyfriend, who just smile to you.

"It'll be fine doll, just look" he said trying so hard to contain his laugh.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" you said covering your eyes. Steve was about to shake Tony's shoulder to wake him up when Clint spill out a cup of beer on his sleeping face.

"Wha- what the fuck!" he shouted standing up quickly, Steve just got out of the way, when Tony saw Clint, he just wanted to punch him.

"See? we're still here, I told you everything would be ok" he said smiling to you.

"You're so nice to me, you're the best boyfriend a girl could wish for!" your loud voice startled everyone.

"Thanks doll, you're amazing too, but you're yelling, you know?" Bucky answered you with patronizing tone. You looked at him with a happy face, but suddenly your smile dropped, giving place to a sad expression.

"Hey what's wrong? he asked cupping your face in his hands.

"I just remembered I'm not virgin anymore..." you said, now starting to cry and covering your face with your hands.

"Wha- what ar-... doll..." he honestly didn't know what to say.

Taking your hands off your face, you looked at him with a serious expression. "YOU! you took my virginity!" you said pointing at your boyfriend in accusing manner with your index finger. At this, the team burst into laughter once again, you completely oblivious to this.

"WHA-!? ...oh God..." said Bucky burying his face in his hands.

"Wow! that's... too much information, we really didn't need to know that Y/N" said Sam, still laughing. Nat just gave you two a knowing look.

"This is like a reality show, but in live!" said Clint chuckling.

"Dammit Barnes! how could you? take advantage of Y/N like that?, poor little thing" added Tony with an amused chuckling.

"Yeah Barnes, you're a dog!" joined Sam. At this, Steve jabbed his elbow into his side, but he couldn't contain his laugh either.

"All right, shut the hell up!" he shouted at them, then looking at you, he was getting angry and really embarrassed, but at your cute and naive face he couldn't keep his annoyed expression. "And you, young lady, you're going to bed now... you already said enough".

You extended your arms at him with a sweet smile, completely forgetting why you were upset in the first place. "Just if you carry me to my room prince charming" you answered winking at him with a playful smile in a pathetic attempt of flirtation. He just chuckled and took you in his arms with incredible ease. "Your wish is my command my lady" he answered, carrying you bridal style.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna hurl" Tony said, Bucky ignored him walking away with you in his arms.


End file.
